Love is to Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Courtney feel unsure of themselves when Rook's parents come to visit.


**A birthday story done for my wonderful friend, GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

"I can't wait to meet grandma and grandpa again!" Summer said as she washed the windows.

"Me too!" Forrest said, rather loudly. "Can't wait for the tickle fights!"

"Probably not." said Courtney. "They seem to strict for stuff like that. Let's just be on our best behavior!" She has never met Rook's parents, so she wanted to make a good impression. But then again, what if she made a bad one anyway? Many thoughts raced through her mind.

Rachel watched her kids from a distance. She hoped Rook Da and Rook Bralla enjoyed their visit.

"Rachel?"

Sasha turned to her sister Rachel. "You okay? You look worried."

"I-I'm okay." said Rachel.

Later in the day, Rook Blonko arrived with his parents. He welcomed them into the mansion. "Hello! We have arrived!" Blonko called out.

"YAAAAY!" Summer and Forrest came rushing downstairs.

"Brace yourself!" Rook Da ordered his wife, who braced for impact.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Forrest nearly tackled Rook Da in a big bear hug.

"Grandma!" Summer cheered, jumping into Rook Bralla's arms.

"It's good to see you two again!" Sasha said, welcoming the elder aliens. She nudged Rachel, who was awfully quiet. "Right, sis?"

"Oh, yeah! It's always good to see you two again!" said Rachel.

Rook Da smiled. "It is an honor, Rachel." He looked around the room. "I thought you had three children."

"Yes, where is Courtney?" asked Rook.

Sasha blinked. "Huh. I thought she was here. I better go look for her." And the thoughtful girl went off to find her niece.

"Rachel, perhaps you can take our guests for a walk through our garden out back." Rook Blonko suggested.

Rachel smiled a little. "Good idea!"

* * *

Out in the backyard, Rachel, Forrest, and Summer were showing Rook's parents all the beautiful flowers.

"These Earth flowers are marvelous!" Rook Bralla bent over to smell the tulips. "So lovely!"

Rook Da let a monarch butterfly land on his fingertip. "This planet is quite beautiful." He watched the butterfly flutter off his finger and land on Bralla's nose. They put their arms around each other as the butterfly flew away.

"This planet does put you at ease." said Bralla as she looked into her husband's eyes. "So much beauty all around us."

"Indeed." said Rook Da, lost in his wife's eyes. They were caught in the moment and shared a passionate kiss.

"Awwww!" Forrest and Summer cooed.

But Rachel wasn't cooing.

When Rook Blonko arrived with a tray of pink lemonade, he saw Rachel looking awfully sad. But why?! There's no reason why she should be sad! He had to talk to her.

"Mother, Father." said Blonko. "I have brought pink lemomade, an excellent Earth beverage." He placed the tray on the picnic table.

"Yay! I love pink lemonade!" Summer said. She, her brother and grandparents joined her.

Before Rachel could take a seat, Blonko stopped her by placing a kiss on her cheek. "Rachel, may I have a word with you?"

"Um, sure, Honey." Rachel said. Rook took her to the gazebo where they can talk in private. "Rachel, what is wrong?" he asked, deeply concerned. "You have not been yourself all day! I am worried sick!"

Knowing she can't make an excuse without her hubby catching on, Rachel decided to tell him the truth. "Well, Sweetie, I love you with all my heart, I really do. But...well...am I really good enough for you? Do I ever truly make you happy? I mean, sometimes I feel that I'm not doing enough for you and it's really been bothering me."

"What?!" Blonko almost shouted. He was shocked to say the least. "How could you even say such a thing?! Rachel, my love for you is strong as the stones of heaven! There is not one female in the universe who makes my heart swell, sing and dance like you do! Who told you such things?!"

Rachel shook her head. "No one did. But when I see your parents so happy with each other, I guess I was afraid that me, a human, wasn't enough to make you happy."

"Of course you make me happy!" Rook put his arms around her and smiled. "And I'll prove it." He proved it by giving Rachel the deepest, most passionate kiss.

Rachel's head began to spin as Blonko kissed her. She never felt so happy in her life. Blonko truly did love her. All her doubts and fears dissipated and was replaced with love and warmth.

Blonko unhooked his lips and saw Rachel in a lovesick daze. Seeing her in a trance, the furry alien decided to tickle her back to her senses. He started poking her sides, causing Rachel to giggle and jump away from Blonko.

"You are not getting away from me that easily!" Blonko teased.

Rachel squealed playfully as her lover began chasing her around the backyard. "I am going to get you!" Rook teased.

"No way!" Rachel said, laughing.

But Blonko was much faster than she thought. She was playfully tackled to the ground and Rook began tickling her all over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, NOHOHOHOOOOOO!" Rachel laughed hysterically.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Rook teased as he tickled her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME ON! HAHAHAHA! NOT YOUR FURRY HANDS!" Rachel pleaded.

Blonko stopped. "Very well then."

Rachel sighed in relief. Her relief was short-lived when the alien began blowing raspberries into her stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rachel squealed before bursting with laughter again.

As the couple engaged in a tickle fight, Rook Da and Rook Bralla were enjoying pink lemonade with Summer and Forrest.

"Hey, guys!" Sasha called out. Everyone gasped to ser Sasha bringing Courtney over to her grandparents. "Look who I found digging for earthworms!"

"Aunt Sasha!" Courtney was deeply embarrassed. She was dirty from her hair to her shoes and in her hand was a can of earthworms. This was NOT how to look for your formal grandparents from another planet.

"Cool! Earthworms!" Forrest said as he and Summer rushed to their sister.

To Courtney's dismay, Da and Bralla walked over to see what Courtney had. "What are these...earthworms you speak of?"

Sasha gave her niece a nudge. "Go on! Show 'em, Honey!"

Knowing it was too late, Courtney nervously held up the can to the aliens. They both gasped and took a step back. They looked scared.

"You don't have to be scared!" Sasha assured them. "Earthworms help the soil increase the amount of air and water that gets into the soil. They break down organic matter, like leaves and grass into things that plants can use. When they eat, they leave behind castings that are a very valuable type of fertilizer." She smiled. "If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have this beautiful garden!"

"You mean...those creatures help your plants and garden?!" asked Rook Da.

"Sure do! And Courtney always finds the best earthworms and finds them a home here!" said Sasha. "It all comes with gardening on this planet. We're not afraid to get pur hands dirty."

Rook Bralla smiled. "Really? What else is there to this Earth gardening?"

Rook Da put a hand on Courtney's shoulder. She gasped a little and looked up to see the alien smiling at her. "Perhaps you can show us, Courtney?"

For the first time all day, Courtney began to relax. He put her muddy hand on her grandfather's clean hand. "I'd love to, Grandpa."

Rachel and Blonko held each other as they watched their children play with the Revonnahganders. "We couldn't be more blessed with such a wonderful family." said Rachel.

Blonko held his wife tighter. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOLDIE! **

**May you have a blessed birthday and many more to come! :)**


End file.
